Les aventures des Clans de la Forêt
by Griffes de Glace
Summary: Notre histoire se déroule près d'un petit village en pleine campagne, entouré de champs et de forêts. Roro, notre héros, part faire une balade avec Filou son chien. Ils vont rencontrer le Clan du Chêne et vivre de nombreuses aventures, accompagnés par Calin, le chat de Roro.
1. Chap1:le sauveur de la forêt

**Le Sauveur de la Forêt :**

Roro était seul avec ses animaux par un bel après-midi d'été. Il faisait beau et chaud et c'était le début des vacances scolaires. Il décida d'aller promener son chien Filou dans la forêt juste derrière sa maison. Fifi n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop envie d'y aller car ses longs poils lui tenait déjà assez chaud comme ça mais finalement pourquoi pas, ce serait l'occasion de se dégourdir les pattes . Il laissa Roro lui mettre sa laisse et pensa : Sers pas trop Roro ! Ils sortirent tout les deux abandonnant Calin …

Quand ils arrivèrent vers le petit bois, Roro remarqua que son chien se comportait bizarrement, plus attentif que d'ordinaire. Fifi, comme à son habitude, fit ses besoins sur le premier arbre venu mais il s'arrêta plus longuement pour le renifler. Roro :

« Tiens qu'est-ce qu'il a ce pauvre arbre ?

Il essaya de tirer Fifi pour l'éloigner de cet arbre et poursuivre la balade mais il résista de toute ses forces. Le jeune homme parvint à le faire bouger en disant :

\- Fifi dépêche toi y'a une croquette là-bas ! »

Ils continuèrent plus loin dans la forêt et soudain, ils entendirent un bruissement dans les fougères. Fifi se mit à aboyer quand une ombre passa devant lui pour aller se percher dans l'arbre le plus proche. Roro : tiens, un écureuil ! Y'en a pas souvent dans le coin ! Ou alors c'était autre chose... Fifi s'en approcha et essaya de grimper. T'es trop petit , pensa Roro, t'y arrivera jamais ! Il aboya encore plus fort et ne remarqua même pas qu'une autre ombre plus claire cette fois vint secourir son amie. Roro s'approcha à son tour et remarqua une longue queue qui dépassait...

« Tu crois que ce sont les Choisis ? chuchota une petite voix provenant de l'arbre.

\- Oui on dirait, il était temps ! » S'exclama une autre voix plus grave.

Roro pensa : Tiens encore des animaux qui parlent, décidément je vais croire que tous les animaux parlent ! En effet, la veille, Roro avait été surpris lorsque son chat s'était mis à lui parler comme s'il avait l'habitude de le faire. Celui-ci avait répliqué qu'il lui parlait depuis toujours mais avant Roro n'était pas assez intelligent pour le comprendre...

Et les deux ombres descendirent de leur cachette... Roro écarta Fifi qui se jetait déjà dessus et aperçu deux félins.

« Tu crois qu'il nous comprend ? Lança le premier.

\- Oui je vous comprends ! Répondit Roro.

Les deux chats étonnés dirent en chœur : Qu'est-ce qu'il est intelligent ce Longues-Pattes ! C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un est assez intelligent pour nous comprendre !

\- S'ils étaient tous comme ça, ça nous éviterait des problèmes !

Roro subjugué les interrompit :

\- Qui êtes vous ?

Sa question resta sans réponses pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que le mâle brise le silence :

\- Bon on se présente alors ?

\- Oui ça doit vraiment être lui, chuchota la femelle.

\- Je suis Truffe Froide, et je suis le bras droit du Clan du Chêne.

\- Et moi c'est Queue Tachetée et je suis combattante du Clan du Chêne...

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Roro, il existe vraiment un clan de chats comme dans mon livre préféré ! Et en plus à côté de chez moi et je ne les avait jamais vu ! Il reprit ses esprits et poursuivit :

\- Et vous habitez où ?

\- Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, lui expliqua la femelle, et tu n'est pas aveugle c'est notre but de vivre caché, et encore plus des Longues-Pattes ! Et apparemment on a pas l'air trop mauvais en camouflage, se vanta-t-elle.

\- Et vous êtes que tous les deux ? Le questionna Roro.

\- Non ! Nous sommes une vingtaine !

\- Et pourquoi vous me parler à moi alors ? Continua Roro qui n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Parce-que tu es LE Longues-Pattes avec son Jappeur, le Sauveur de la forêt quoi !

\- Je comprends rien à cette drôle d'histoire, je sais qu'il faut m'expliquer longuement avant que je comprenne mais quand même !

\- Oh lala, il a une cervelle de souris en plus ! Aller, viens on t'emmène au camp, tu comprendras... peut-être... s'exclama Queue Tachetée. Et surtout fait attention à ton jappeur il me fait hérisser les poils, et en plus il a très mauvaise haleine ! »

Ils empruntèrent des sentiers de terre qu'un humain ne pouvait discerner tout seul et ils arrivèrent au pied d'un grand chêne avec d'énormes racines, entourés de buissons très touffus qui cachaient la présence féline. Roro fut surpris de voir tant de chats réunis à côté d'un rocher où un chat était perché. Il remarqua un buisson de fougère avec des chatons dessous, et un large tronc couché avec des chats plus tout jeune dessous.

« Viens nous allons te présenter à notre meneur Étoile de Douceur, miaula Queue Tachetée. »

Ils le devancèrent et allèrent prévenir le félin perché. Celui-ci invita les autres chats à se retourner. Quand ils virent Roro arriver, tous les chats, apeurés, filèrent dans leurs tanière. Une chatte cria:

« Au secours ! L'envahisseur est arrivé, nous allons tous mourir ! »

Fifi était fou et aboyait comme un dingue après ces pauvres chats. Étoile de Douceur, un chat massif avec le poil luisant, vint les accueillir en restant à bonne distance du chien.

« Suis moi, nous allons parler, dit-il d'une voix grave. »

Il l'emmena dans une petite clairière à l'écart, bien protégée et bien cachée. Le félin s'installa sur sa litière de mousse et resta silencieux. Roro pensa : Ça doit être la tanière du chef... Il finit par dire :

« Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi ?

\- Il y a quelques jours, notre soigneur a reçu la prophétie suivante du Clan des Sages : _Longues Pattes et_ _J_ _appeur devront s'allier avec les félins pour survivre_ . Et je pense que c'est toi dont il s'agit puisque tu es le seul Longues-Pattes que je connaisse qui comprends le chat et qui se promène avec son petit Jappeur.

\- Euh... Oui c'est vrai que c'est pas courant ici, mais vous êtes vraiment sûr que c'est moi l'élu … ?

\- Mais oui ! Arête de te faire du soucis ça va bien se passer. Allez, viens, je vais te présenter aux autres. Chats du Clan du Chêne, cria-t-il, l'heure est arrivée, le Sauveur de la Forêt est là !

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent de l'assemblée :

\- Quoi c'est ce petit Longues-Pattes tout maigrichon et ce minuscule Jappeur nos sauveurs ?!

\- Silence ! Retournez à vos tanières ! Il dit à Roro : je vais te présenter à chacun des nôtres.

Roro le suivit mais toujours pas rassuré...

\- Alors pour commencer je vais me présenter, je suis Étoile de Douceur le meneur du Clan du Chêne. Il faut que tu saches que dans un clan on change de nom plusieurs fois : chaton j'étais Petit Câlin, puis quand j'ai commencé mon apprentissage, j'étais Nuage de Tendresse, et quand je suis devenu combattant on m'appelais Pelage Doux.

Roro se dit : Comme si je ne le savais pas ! J'ai lu toute la saga 'La Guerre Des Clans'...

\- Ensuite je te présente Truffe Froide, mon bras droit que tu dois déjà connaître. C'est un félin musclé un peu couleur de glace. Ma conjointe Belle de Nuit qui est mère pour le moment et mon unique fils Petit Hêtre.

Il remarqua une petite boule de poil qui lui griffait de toute ses forces le pantalon.

\- Ensuite notre soigneur Écorce de Pin avec son élève Nuage d'Aubépine.

Roro vit plein de petits tas de plantes de toutes sortes à côté de lui. Roro reconnut le soucis, les graines de pavot, les toiles d'araignées, ... Le soigneur paraissait vieux et un peu usé mais il avait pourtant un fourrure noire très bien entretenue. Celui-ci dit :

\- Allez, allez déguerpissez je suis en plein inventaire ! Nuage d'Aubépine, combien avons nous de tige de menthe aquatique ?

Ils quittèrent cette agitation et se dirigèrent vers la tanière des combattants. Les guerriers étaient tous plus beaux et musclés les uns que les autres. Le chef reprit :

\- Ensuite par ici nous avons nos combattants Pelage de Soleil dont la fourrure reflète l'éclat du soleil Griffes de Glace qui a toujours les coussinets froids Graine de Tournesol qui adore manger des graines, avec son élève Nuage de Souris, petite chatte toute blanche et avec de longues moustaches Queue Tachetée, avec sa longue queue noir et blanche Cœur Doré, notre combattante la plus gentille et tendre, avec son élève Nuage de Sapin et Patte Rousse qui a sa patte arrière droite rayée plus ou moins de roux selon les saisons. »

Nos héros continuèrent la visite des félins, Étoile de Douceur reprit :

« Puis notre mère, Plume de Geai avec ses deux chatons, Petite Libellule et Petite Abeille.

Les chatons regardèrent Roro d'un air incrédule et ils partirent se réfugier sous le ventre de leur mère. Celle-ci les salua avec respect et réconforta ses chatons. Roro pensa : Si seulement j'avais une mère pareille ! Ils se dirigèrent, pour finir, vers une grosse souche creuse qui fut autrefois un chêne. Il y avait, blottis l'un contre l'autre, deux vieux félins.

\- Ah le meilleur pour la fin ! S'écria le chef. Voici notre couple de retraités : Œil Balafré et Fleur d'Iris. Ne prends pas en compte leur mauvais caractère, ils n'aiment pas les étrangers.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette chose ! cria Œil Balafré indigné, on aura tout vu ! Un Longues-Pattes et un Jappeur dans notre clan ! Ils ont intérêt à vite partir sinon je m'en vais les chasser à coup de griffes !

Sa compagne ajouta en rigolant :

\- Fait attention chéri tu n'est plus tout jeune et je sais que ta hanche te fais souffrir en ce moment !

\- Tais-toi vieille peau ! Depuis quand ose tu me donner des ordres ! Répliqua sèchement Œil Balafré.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la vieille peau ? Espèce de sac à puces !

Le meneur intervint :

\- Euh... On va vous laisser tranquille... »

Ils retournèrent à la clairière du chef. Roro entendit l'ancienne maugréer sur le chef : « Si on n'a plus le droit de s'engueuler que va t-on faire ! »

Il pensa : Ça s'annonce joyeux...

« Voilà tu sais tout, dit Étoile de douceur en se léchant la patte.

\- Non, je ne sais pas tout vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'est-ce que je doit faire pour vous aider et qu'est-ce qui vous menace ?

\- Ah oui, c'est une très longue histoire, assis toi là et ouvres grand ce qui te sers d'oreilles.

Roro s'assit et remarqua que Fifi s'était calmé comme s'il semblait vouloir lui aussi écouter...

\- Il y a quelques temps, commença-t-il, un groupe de Jappeurs s'est installé un peu plus loin dans la forêt ( jusque là, rien d'anormal pensa Roro ). Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua-t-il, ils nous empêchent d'accéder au seul point d'eau de la forêt et font soit fuir les proies en aboyant soit ils les tuent par pur plaisir et jouent avec !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? demanda Roro.

Il répondit d'un ton qui se voulait amical :

\- Ta mission si tu l'accepte, mais tu n'as pas trop le choix, est que tu dois aller les voir et les convaincre de partir ailleurs, avec un Jappeur en ta possession ça devrait être plus facile.

\- Et que ferais-je s'ils refusent ?

\- On se batt... »

Il fut interrompu par des miaulements de colère venant du camp, un autre félin avait fait irruption dans la combe. Tous les combattants se jetèrent sur lui...

« Non ! Arrêtez ! cria Roro. Aucune réaction...

\- Je vous ordonne de vous arrêtez feula Étoile de Douceur.

Les félins se stoppèrent net et s'écartèrent en crachant sur le nouveau venu.

\- C'est mon chat, Calin, expliqua Roro. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Calin se jeta sur l'épaule de Roro et, regardant les félins avec un air de défi, dit :

« Voyant que tu ne revenais pas, je suis venu à ta rescousse.

Les félins s'indignèrent :

\- Oh ! il parle en plus ce chat de maison !

\- Silence ! feula le meneur, les amis de notre Sauveur seront nos amis.

\- Un jappeur ok, s'indigna Fleur d'Iris qui arrivait en marchant tranquillement accompagnée de son mari tout souriant, mais un chat de maison ça jamais !

Roro expliqua :

\- Ce chat n'est pas comme vous...

\- Ah ça c'est sûr ! Cracha Œil Balafré !

\- ... il a des pouvoirs comme celui de comprendre le langage chien et de lire les pensées...

\- Ça vous en bouche un coin hein ? Stupides boules de poils sauvages ! lança Calin, Dites donc très accueillant ces chats de clan ! Heureusement que j'ai appris les bases de combat en regardant la télé pendant que Roro était au lycée... J'ai entendu vos discutions et, sans me vanter, je peux quand même vous être utile en temps qu'interprète chien-chat. Aller viens Roro je te ramène à la maison sinon tu vas te perdre, à plus tard les cervelles de souris, c'est mon Roro à moi... »

Après une nuit riche en rebondissements, ils revinrent tous les trois le lendemain, bien décidé à en finir avec ces chiens. En arrivant au camp ils aperçurent un regroupement de chats autour d'un corps inerte.

« Oh non ! dit Roro. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! J'espère que je ne suis pas arrivé trop tard !

Etoile de Douceur les accueillit avec une mine triste qui en disait long. Il miaula :

\- Nuage de Sapin est mort ! Il n'a pas survécu au manque d'eau ! C'est trop tard maintenant tu ne peux plus rien faire ! Le Clan va mourir et ça sera entièrement ma faute ! Je ne suis pas digne d'être un meneur !

Roro répliqua :

\- Mais si ! Tu verra tout va s'arranger, si la Tribu des Sages m'a appelée c'est que je dois agir et je vais agir !

Il dit en s'adressant à tout le clan :

\- Je vous ai compris, j'irai voir ces chiens et je vengerai votre élève.

Œil Balafré admit :

\- De toute façon c'est notre seul chance...

\- Je vous accompagne dit Truffe Froide, je vais vous mener à leur campement ! »

Ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la forêt, là où on sentait le chien à plein nez, et finirent par apercevoir un premier chien. Roro s'écria :

« Mais ! Ce sont des lassas !

Fifi était tout joyeux de voir des congénères et il agitait sa queue en aboyant. Le bras droit feula :

\- Tais-toi stupide boule de poils, tu va nous faire repérer ! »

Trop tard, ils aperçurent un plus gros chien qui filait droit vers eux...

En le voyant arriver, Truffe Froide grimpa se réfugier dans la capuche de Roro où se trouvait déjà « Calin le courageux » qui tremblait . Le gros chien, qui semblait être un bouvier bernois, aboya quelques mots incompréhensibles que Calin traduit sans difficulté à l'oreille de Roro :

« Mouaf être Bouvier, chef de la Meute des Lassas. Que touaf vouloir petit lassa avec son humain ?

Il sembla qu'il n'avait pas senti la présence des chats... Fifi ,tout content de rencontrer des nouveaux amis, répondit à Bouvier quelque chose qui devait se traduire par :

\- Mouaf pouvoir venir jouer avec wouf ?

Calin se dit :

\- Ah les chiens ! Il pense qu'à manger-jouer-dormir ! Je vais devoir y aller...

Il prit son courage à deux pattes et il sortit de sa cachette :

\- Le Clan du Chêne veut que wouf quittiez la forêt ! Aboya-t-il d'une façon qui subjugua Roro.

\- Et pourquouaf ça ? répondit le chef de meute.

\- Car wouf les tuez en les empêchant de bouare et en faisant fuir les prouafs !

\- Ce n'est pouaf nos affaires, y z'ont qu'à déménager si nouf les gênons tant...

\- Mais je ne vouf demande pouaf votre avif ! S'indigna Calin.

\- Ceci est un ultimatum, si vous n'êtes pas partis demain, mon clan se battra ! feula Truffe Froide. »

Le lendemain quand ils arrivèrent au camp du Clan du chêne, ils ne virent aucun chat. Roro se dit : pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas en train de se battre ou qu'ils soient déjà partis ! Il fut soulagé quand il vit Œil Balafré sortir de dessous les racines du Grand Chêne. Celui-ci dit :

« Tu arrives trop tard gamin, et je vais te dire pourquoi.

Le retraité s'assit et raconta en se léchant la patte :

\- Peu après que vous soyez parti, la meute nous a attaqué et il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts, nous avons réussis à leur massacrer deux de leurs membres, Longs Poils et Gueule de Loup je crois... Il s'arrêta quelques instants puis reprit ému : Par contre de notre côté, Étoile de Douceur a perdu une vie mais ce n'est pas tout, le pire du pire, c'est que Cœur Doré, notre fille, est dans un état critique et comme si ça ne suffisait pas... Il ne put finir sa phrase car il se mit à pleurer.

\- Ils ont kidnappé tous nos petits ! Feula Étoile de Douceur qui sortit à son tour de dessous les racines. Il faut que tu fasse quelque chose avant que nous y passions tous une fois pour toute !

Roro déduisit donc que le sort du Clan qu'il aimait tant reposait entièrement sur ses épaules. Il dit à Fifi :

\- Pas de filouteries cette fois !

Calin se percha à nouveau sur son épaule et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Si tu réussi, tu aura un gros câlin ce soir...

Le jeune homme répondit :

\- Quelle pression vous me mettez là ! »

Il rassembla le peu de courage qu'il avait en lui et il se dirigea donc une nouvelle fois vers le territoire de la meute bien décidé à en finir avant la fin de la journée !

La première chose qu'ils aperçurent fut Petite Abeille qui courait vers eux, poursuivie de prêt par deux lassas. La petite chatte avait l'air totalement paniquée et respirait si fort que Roro l'entendait déjà alors qu'elle était à plus de dix mètres. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il fallait agir et dès que le premier chien fut à portée de son bras, il l'immobilisa et le prit dans ses bras. Truffe Froide, avec l'aide de Calin étripa sauvagement le deuxième qui fuit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Petite Abeille s'exclama encore haletante :

« Vite ils vont exécuter les autres !

Le bras-droit reprit le contrôle de la situation et miaula gentiment à la petite chatte :

\- Rentre au camp et va chercher du renfort s'il te plaît... »

Ils approchèrent discrètement du camp et finirent par localiser les petits, au milieu du camp, entourés de la meute. Bouvier les fixait avec un air qui fit comprendre à Roro qu'il fallait agir vite. Submergé par ses émotions, il ne sut plus quoi faire et tout s'embrouilla dans sa petite tête. Tout lui sembla perdu, il allait échouer...

C'est alors que Chiot de Feu ( le lassa qu'il tenait dans ses bras ) s'exprima :

« Je peux wouf aider ! Lâchez-moi ! Je n'ai jamais aimé cette "Meute" depuis que je suis sorti de ma mère ! Je sais comment les sauver ! Je connais leur point faible ! Et en plus je me suis toujours senti chat dans ma tête... »

Roro prit le temps de réfléchir à cette proposition, qui tombait au bon moment, plusieurs minutes. Il finit par se dire qu'au point où il en était, il fallait tout essayer... Calin fut plus rapide :

« On t'écoute ! Dépêche toi !

Le chiot qui prenait bien son temps comme pour narguer le chat raconta :

\- Je suis un Jeune et les Jeunes ont un certain pouvoir sur les adultes dans la Meute, ils doivent nous obéir... Alors voilà ce qui va se passer, je vais aller leur demander si je peux tuer les petits moi même et s'il accepte je les emmènerai plus loin, dans la petite combe là-bas, et ils seront libres...

Chiot de Feu retourna donc voir le chef de Meute sans que Roro eut le temps de réagir ou de contester ce qu'il venait d'entendre... Roro crut comprendre que Bouvier accepta la requête du jeune chien.

Ils se rendirent donc au point de rendez-vous. Calin feula à son maître :

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ! La vie de nos petits dépend d'un chiot qu'on ne connaît que depuis quelques minutes !

Il répondit :

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? Il m'a pas trop laissé le choix et puis il à l'air sincère...

Calin feula :

\- Quel tête de moineau tu es ! Bref, espérons que ça marchera sinon Étoile de Douceur va te passer un savon mémorable… »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent des petits cris plaintifs de chatons apeurés, accompagnés d'aboiements de joie. Il n'est pas tout seul ! Pensa Roro. Mince !

En effet, tous les jeunes de la meute ( ils étaient trois ou quatre ) étaient venu avec les deux chatons prisonniers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux ! chuchota Truffe Froide. »

C'est ce moment là que choisit Petite Abeille pour arriver avec le renfort. Queue Tachetée, Griffes de Glace, Pelage de Soleil, Graine de Tournesol et Nuage de Souris l'accompagnait. Les deux mêlées d'animaux se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre en feulant et en aboyant pendant que Roro raccompagnait les trois chatons au camp. Calin le suivit. Quel courageux tu es... dit Roro à son chat en rigolant.

Belle de Nuit se jeta sur Petit Hêtre dès qu'elle le vit, et le prit dans sa gueule pour l'emmener à l'écart. Après de longues minutes d'attente très angoissantes, Roro vit la troupe de chat arriver, la queue bien haute, triomphante.

« On les a atomisés ! cria Nuage de souris.

A l'écart, Roro aperçut Chiot de Feu, assis la queue entre les jambes, qui se cachait derrière un buisson. Il alla le voir, laissant Petite Libellule tout raconter au Clan. Chiot de Feu dit l'air effaré :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait !

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, lui dit Roro, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais prendre ta défense devant Étoile de Douceur.

\- Assemblée du Clan ! Cria Étoile de Douceur.

Ils se réunirent devant le meneur et se turent, prêt à l'écouter :

\- Comme vous le voyez, le Clan du Chêne compte un nouveau membre, Chiot de Feu, enfin s'il le veut bien...

Roro lança un regard complice à son nouvel ami et chuchota :

\- Tu vois, même pas la peine de se faire le moindre soucis.

\- Mais c'est contre les règles ancestrales des combattants ! S'exclama Fleur d'iris. Les autres félins acquiescèrent.

\- Silence, reprit le meneur, il sera très utile pour chasser la meute de NOTRE forêt et fera une excellente recrue, j'en suis convaincu… Mais ce n'est pas tout, nous avons une nouvelle combattante, l'heure de la cérémonie du diplôme est venue.

Il regarda Nuage de Souris, apparemment surprise, et lui fit signe de s'avancer.

\- Nuage de Souris, tu as su montrer tes qualités durant la bataille et c'est pour cela que tu t'appellera désormais Moustache de Souris.

Il posa sa truffe sur l'oreille de la chatte et poursuivit :

\- Félicitations, ton mentor m'a conté tes exploits contre les chiots, tu a été parfaite. La jeune combattante retourna vers les autres félins, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Les autres félins la félicitèrent eux aussi et attendirent que le chef reprenne la parole :

\- Bien, retournez à vos activités vous autres, Chiot de Feu et Filou avec notre "interprète" venez dans ma tanière, il faut que je vous parle... Amenez votre Longues-Pattes si vous voulez... »

Une fois confortablement installés, Étoile De Douceur commença :

« Alors, Chiot de Feu, pourrais-tu m'expliquer brièvement l'organisation de la meute ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, vous connaissez déjà Bouvier, le chef tyrannique et assoiffé de sang, après il y a Crocs du Tonnerre, son colonel, une dizaine de soldats, dont je ne citerai pas les noms parce-que ça ne doit pas vous intéressez et parce-que c'est inutile pour la suite de l'histoire... Le guet Loup Éternel (il est super vieux !). Les incapables, soit trop vieux soit trop jeune. Et pour finir les jeunes en formation, comme moi. Les chiens âgés de plus de douze saisons doivent obéir aux plus jeunes car ils peuvent communiquer avec la Meute du Ciel parce-qu'ils ont encore leurs âmes de chiots. Voilà, ça ressemble énormément à votre organisation mais ça fonctionne beaucoup moins bien car les trois pouvoirs son réunis sur la même personne...

\- Et est-ce que la meute a un point faible ? demanda Étoile de douceur.

\- Il faut que je vous dise, confia le chiot, il suffit d'éloigner Bouvier de quelques mètres des lassas et ils paniquent et obéissent à n'importe qui, même peut-être à un chat ! C'est encore pire que si un groupe de bébés régnait sur le monde, c'est pour dire la grande intelligence de mon espèce... Après, il suffira d'attaquer le chef à plusieurs et de l'étriper sauvagement pour lui faire regretter d'être né... »

Un court instant plus tard, à proximité des chiens :

« Alors c'est compris, Filou, Chiot de Feu, Calin vous lui sautez dessus dès que Cœur Doré l'attire dans cette clairière. Quant à moi, je dirai aux lassas que j'ai tué leur meneur et que, par conséquent, je suis leur nouveau chef. Je les guiderai vers un autre territoire où ils ne nous dérangeront plus et je les abandonnerait à leur triste sort... Ils ne tiendront pas longtemps tout seul perdus dans les fin-fonds de la forêt... »

L'équipe, bien décidée à manger du chien au dîner, se dirigea pour la dernière fois au camp de la Meute. Cœur Doré surgit dans le campement, juste au moment où Bouvier était en train de faire ses besoins dans un coin, à l'écart des autres. Il vit la chatte et commença à la poursuivre sans réfléchir. "C'est bien connu, les chiens n'ont pas de cerveau" pensa-t-elle. Elle détala vers la clairière, puis fonça se réfugier dans l'arbre le plus proche . Roro sauta sur le chien, en le frappant aussi fortement qu'il était bête, mais Bouvier le projeta violemment sur une pierre et Roro perdit connaissance. Ce fut au tour de Fifi et Chiot de Feu, ils combattirent plusieurs minutes sans résultats, quand un violent coup de crocs de Fifi déstabilisa le bouvier... Il se releva dans la douleur et mordit à son tour Chiot de Feu qui s'enfuit dans les fougères en couinant comme un petit chiot. Bouvier fut une nouvelle fois mordu dans le cou et tituba. Il retrouva vite ses esprits et asséna un violent coup de patte qui projeta Fifi vers Roro, inerte. Tout sembla être perdu quand soudain...

Calin et Cœur Doré, plus unis que jamais, lui sautèrent sur le dos et plongèrent leurs crocs profondément dans son cou. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bouvier gisait sur le sol, dans une mare de sang. Les deux chats se regardèrent amoureusement et crièrent :

« VICTOIRE ! »

C'est à ce moment que Roro reprit connaissance :

« Eh ! Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble vous ? Bref, c'est pas grave, ramenons les blessés au camp.

Fifi se réveilla dans les bras de Roro pendant le trajet mais Chiot de feu souffrait énormément. Calin dit en pouffant de rire :

\- C'est pas si mauvais que ça le chien finalement... Ça ressemble presque à la souris...

A peine arrivés, Étoile de Douceur leur dit :

\- Mission accomplie ! Oh ! Emmener le vite vers Écorce de Pin ! J'ai emmener les lassas dans un endroit un peu plus loin en dehors de la forêt, dans un endroit plein de petits buissons rabougris...

Dans l'antre des soigneurs, Écorce de Pin s'agitait autour du blessé :

\- C'est bien la première fois que je soigne un chien, mais il devrait quand même s'en sortir, c'est désagréable de sentir autant de poils dans sa bouche... Nuage d'Aubépine, va me chercher de la toile d'araignée ! »

Roro avait encore un petit mal de tête mais il n'était pas blessé, une bonne nuit de sommeil le requinquerait. Il remarqua que Calin et Cœur Doré passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble, collés l'un contre l'autre. Mon éternel célibataire à enfin trouver griffe à sa patte, tant mieux pour lui...

Quelques jours plus tard, le Clan était à nouveau en pleine forme, comme si la Meute n'avait jamais existé. Il y avait une assemblée du clan quand Roro arriva :

« Chiot de Feu, tu as mérité ton nom de guerrier du Clan du Chêne, tu seras Crinière de Feu. Nous avons aussi trois nouveaux élèves : Nuage de Hêtre, ton professeur sera Calin, Nuage de Guêpe sera pris en charge par Griffe de Glace et Nuage de Libellule ira avec Pelage de Soleil. Nous avons aussi une nouvelle soigneur qui a brillamment réussi ses examens, c'est Fleur d'Aubépine. Une dernière petite chose, Cœur Doré et Graine de Tournesol attendent toutes deux un heureux événement…

FIN


	2. Chap 2:la prophétie de la petite troupe

**La Prophétie de la Petite Troupe :**

Roro, décida un beau matin de retourner voir le Clan du Chêne. Il n'y était pas aller depuis presque trois mois. Il avait apprécié de se détendre après sa dure année scolaire et son étrange aventure avec le Clan du Chêne. Il savait que Calin y allait régulièrement pour voir sa compagne Cœur Doré et que Fifi l'accompagnait pour jouer avec Crinière de Feu. Il se mit en route pour aller retrouver ses amis. Pendant le trajet, il se rappela les douces odeurs de la forêt durant l'été : les odeurs de fleurs et l'ambiance calme de la forêt le rendait zen. Il essaya de se remémorer les plantes médicinales qu'Écorce de Pin lui avait appris : il préférait sans aucun doute les maths mais ses parents pharmaciens étaient impressionnés de sa connaissance en botanique.

Quand il approcha, deux petites boules de poils qui l'avaient entendu arriver lui sautèrent sur les jambes : c'était Fifi et Crinière de feu. Il reconnut tous les chats, mais il n'aperçut pas son Calin… Sans doute avec sa bien-aimée, pensa-t-il.

« Ah Roro, justement on t'attendait, l'interpella Étoile de Douceur, le meneur du Clan. On a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, poursuivit-il. La bonne est que nos deux mères ont mis bas, les petits se portent très bien, ils sont presque aussi gros que des marmottes. Par contre, la mauvaise, c'est que Graine de Tournesol n'y a pas survécu, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et Ecorce de Pin n'a rien pu y faire… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Cœur Doré les a adoptés tous les quatre en plus de ses trois chatons...

\- Quoi !? Sept chatons !? Mais elle ne pourra jamais tous les nourrir ! dit Roro.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'ai dit, ma compagne a encore un peu de lait et elle lui donne des conseils de mère. De plus, notre soigneur lui a donné de la bourrache pour qu'elle produise davantage de lait. Viens, allons les voir, ils seront sûrement heureux de voir leur "tonton".

A cette idée, Roro frissonna :

\- Brr tonton à 16 ans… Qu'est-ce que ça sera à 50 ?!

\- Tu devrais aussi aller voir tes "beaux-parents"... »

En approchant de la garderie, il remarqua un "tas" de chats endormis allongés dans l'herbe au soleil. Il crut même voir Calin quand il était haut comme trois pommes.

« Justement, Calin, viens présenter tes fils et tes filles, dit le meneur.

\- Alors pour commencer mon préféré, le plus robuste mais aussi le seul garçon de la portée et celui qui me ressemble : Petit Diamant. Du côté des filles de Graine de tournesol, il y a Petite Jade, Petit Saphir, Petite Émeraude et Petit Rubis. Et mes deux chéries à moi Petite Ambre et Petite Améthyste. Tout le Clan les surnomme déjà la "Petite Troupe".

\- Quels noms magnifiques ! S'exclama Roro.

Étoile de douceur reprit :

\- Ton chat se débrouille pas trop mal pour l'entraînement de Nuage de Hêtre ! Il va bientôt pouvoir être combattant ! C'est l'entraînement le plus court que j'ai jamais vu ! Comme quoi les chats domestiques ne sont pas tous des mauviettes qui ne pensent qu'à dormir sur les genoux de leurs maîtres…

Roro pensa : Hum hum… C'est ce que Calin préfère… Il dit à haute voix :

\- Je sais qu'il est un bon prof, il m'apprend plein de choses et ... »

Un double cri retentit :

« Étoile de Douceur, Étoile de Douceur !

C'était Fleur d'Aubépine et Écorce de Pin.

\- J'ai reçu une prophétie de la Tribu des Sages, dit la soigneur. Il faut vite que je t'en mette au courant !

\- Moi j'ai une nouvelle menace à t'annoncer dit le vieux soigneur...

\- Venez dans ma tanière, vite !

Roro tendit l'oreille et écouta :

\- Vas-y Fleur d'Aubépine.

Elle prit la parole :

\- Nos ancêtres m'ont dicté cette prophétie : Le fruit de la bravoure et du courage sauvera le Clan. J'ai tout de suite pensé à la Petite Troupe, petits du courage : Calin et de la bravoure : Cœur Doré... Par contre je ne sais pas de quoi ils devront sauver le Clan...

\- Peut-être de ce que j'ai à vous dire, miaula le soigneur. Ce matin, Plume de Geai est venu me consulter pour des maux de têtes. Je lui ai donc donné des graines de pavot pour apaiser sa douleur mais malheureusement ça n'a pas marché... J'ai essayé des remèdes plus puissants mais toujours rien… J'ai bien peur que la menace qui plane sur le clan soit cette nouvelle maladie dont je n'ai aucun remède. La pauvre, est devenue complètement folle et à commencer à brouter comme une vache. J'ai bien peur qu'elle soit condamnée si on n'agit pas rapidement. J'ai nommé cette maladie : le mal rose. Il faut agir avant qu'elle détruise le Clan ! »

Roro retourna au clan trois jours plus tard. Quand il arriva, il aperçut à l'écart, toutes repliées sous un buisson de ronces, Plume de Geai et Queue Tachetée. Cette dernière sortit en le voyant arriver et se mit à essayer de voler comme un oiseau en montant sur un rocher et en étendant bien haut ses pattes. Elle s'écrasa lamentablement par terre et gémit :

« Aïe ça fait mal ! Un jour je volerai comme ma maman ! »

Mince, se dit-il, elle aussi a été contaminée ! Le soigneur lui confirma ses doutes et lui appris la présence d'un blaireau qui s'était installé dans une vieille renardière abandonnée. Le Clan se préparait à l'affronter sur le champ, Etoile de Douceur miaula :

« Nous allons bouter ce félon hors de nos terres ! Roro reste au camp avec Fifi et la petite troupe, s'il te plait. »

Il se dirigea donc vers la garderie et remarqua au passage qu'ils grandissaient à vue d'œil. Bientôt des apprentis... Ils feront de valeureux guerriers...

Soudain, un bruissement dans les fougères le fit sursauter. Le vrombissement infernal approchait et Roro sentit que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Il fila donc se cacher derrière un gros noisetier, oubliant les chatons... Une voiture surgit dans la clairière, déracinant les arbustes protégeant le camp. Deux hommes en sortirent. L'un d'eux ( longue barbe et cheveux longs ) portait un sac dans sa main droite. Il se dirigea vers les chatons...

Ils sortirent de la voiture une cage en ferraille où ils enfermèrent Fifi qui agitait la queue croyant qu'ils allaient jouer avec lui. Ils mirent la petite troupe dans le sac et l'autre homme se mit à parler :

« Ils sont mignons on devrait les vendre facilement.

\- Ouais t'as raison, bien nourris, bien beaux, on peut se faire dans les 700 euros avec eux... »

Roro resta stupéfait quand la voiture repartit :

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?! J'ai abandonné mon chien ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas joué les héros et sauver ces malheureux chatons ?! Maintenant c'est sûr, le Clan du Chêne ne voudra plus jamais me voir... »

Le clan rentra juste quelques minutes plus tard et avec quelques petites égratignures peu profondes. Roro leur raconta l'histoire en pleurant, si bien qu'on comprenait un mot sur trois :

« ...méchants...enlevé...troupe...cage...voiture...partit...

\- Voyons garde ton calme jeune homme ! Ça doit pas être si grave ! Je ne comprends rien, dans quelle langue parle tu ? »

Il s'excusa et recommença plus calmement. Au fur et à mesure des on récit, il voyait la mine du chef se déconfire et n'osa même pas regarder son Calin. Il y eut un long silence, rompu par Fleur d'Iris :

« Ah le cerveau lent des Longues pattes m'exaspère... Nous voilà dans de beaux draps, sans la nouvelle génération, le Clan va à sa perte... Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux Longues-Pattes, ils sont incapables de se concentrer plus de trois minutes !

Calin s'exclama :

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils reviendront ! Je fais confiance à Fifi, c'est un valeureux chien pas comme certains... Vous avez une chambre de libre pour un chat domestique boudant son maître qui vient de lui faire perdre son meilleur ami et ses petits ? »

Dans la voiture, Fifi commença à comprendre la gravité de la situation en voyant les deux méchants à l'avant. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner ? Ils n'avaient pas une tête de gentil comme son maître ces deux-là. Mais il était un chien fort ! Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par les plaintes des chatons :

« Maman ! J'ai faim… »

Le jeune chien se fit alors une promesse : Je ramènerai ces chatons vivants vers leurs parents !

Ils arrivèrent à un endroit que Fifi connaissait très bien, à son grand étonnement d'ailleurs… Il douta alors de la méchanceté de ses tortionnaires : Non, pensa-t-il, ils ne m'aurait pas enfermé dans une cage pour aller me promener. Mais alors pourquoi m'ont-ils emmenés à la maison de Pupuce ! Ils étaient au moins à dix longueurs de promenade du camp !

Les maîtres de Pupuce, sa sœur, donnèrent du lait aux chatons et mirent les deux chiens dans le jardin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Avec des chats en plus ! dit la chienne, d'une voix douce qui rappela des souvenirs à Fifi.

\- On m'a capturé ! S'exclama-t-il. Il faut que tu m'aide à trouver un plan pour s'évader et retourner au camp !

\- Au quoi ?

\- Au camp du Clan du Chêne ! Je suis un chien de Clan maintenant ! Je vit à mi-temps dans la forêt !

\- Waah quel aventurier, même si je comprends pas tout je vais essayer de t'aider. Tu sais que tu es trop chou quand tu t'énerves ? poursuivit-elle admirative. Et tu ne demande même pas à ta sœur de ses nouvelles ? Et bien figure toi que...

\- Pas le temps ! Bon aller, allons chercher les chatons...

\- Oh ok, monsieur préfère ses mangeurs de souris à sa famille ?

Fifi qui essayait de garder son calme aboya :

\- Je te promets de discuter avec toi autant que tu voudras quand j'aurai récupérer la Petite Troupe.

\- Eh, ça tombe bien mes maîtres partent cet après-midi ! Tu pourras jouer les sauveurs... Dit donc, tu n'aurais pas un peu abusé sur la pâtée toi ?

Fifi pensa :

\- Vivement cet après-midi que je ne voie plus ma soeur ! »

Il regarda par la fenêtre : la Petite Troupe dormait. Il s'endormit lui aussi facilement en écoutant sa soeur...

« Ils sont partis ! Lui chuchota Pupuce.

Il fonça à traversla chatière pour récupérer les chatons. A peine arrivé, ils l'assaillirent de question :

« Où on est Tonton ?

\- C'est qui la chienne ?

\- C'est ta copine ?

\- Du calme, suivez-moi et en file indienne et sans bruit !

Ils sortirent dans le jardin.

\- Comment on va sortir tonton ?

\- Silence, j'ai dit ! Laissez-moi réfléchir !

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop craquants finalement, murmura sa sœur.

Il aperçut un petit trou dans la clôture assez gros pour que les chatons passent mais un peu juste pour lui...

\- Je peux t'aider à creuser si tu veux, lui glissa sa soeur d'un air moqueur.

\- Aller on se dépêche, passez dans le trou et attendez que j'arrive !

Ils s'exécutèrent. Frère et sœur se mirent à creuser jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse passer et entendit Petit Diamant dire :

\- ça ne va pas Petite Jade ?

Fifi s'aperçut que celle-ci était en train de se gratter à s'en enlever des touffes de poils… Ils les rejoignit.

\- Au revoir, prends soin de toi surtout ! Dit sa soeur. J'espère que tu pourras revenir discuter, j'ai plein de choses à te raconter !

\- Oui c'est ça au revoir ! »

Un long périple commençait...

Pendant ce temps là, au camp.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Roro.

\- Bah on aurait du s'en douter, tu n'est qu'un Longues-Pattes après tout... Répondit Œil Balafré. Mais ils reviendront, je l'espère… Mes petits-enfants...

Le vieux matou paraissait encore plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, fatigué et désespéré.

Étoile de douceur vint chercher Roro :

\- Tu es venu pour me passer un savon aussi ? Le questionna le jeune homme.

\- Non, Calin est aussi très en colère contre moi tu sais. C'est totalement ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te laisser seul garder les petits... Je voulais juste te dire que je pense qu'Écorce de pin est sérieusement atteint, mais il ne veut pas l'avouer. Il n'est plus tout jeune non plus. On était élève en même temps, mais moi j'ai reçu mes neufs vies et je tiens un peu mieux le coup même si... Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Enfin bref, tu es le Sauveur de la forêt jeune Longues-Pattes, je compte sur toi…

\- Merci de me le rappeller… » Grommela Roro.

Fifi traînait les chatons depuis une heure quand Petite Jade lui demanda si elle pouvait monter sur son dos. Elle paraissait faible. Ils continuèrent un peu leur voyage, en espérant que le cinquième sens de Fifi les mènent dans la bonne direction. Il décida néanmoins de faire une pause très vite. A l'ombre d'un saule, tous les chatons se blottirent contre son ventre et s'endormirent en ronronnant de suite. Tous sauf Petite Jade...

« Tu ne dors pas Petite Jade ? le questionna Fifi.

\- Non une vraie chatte ne dort jamais ! Et puis en plus j'ai trop mal à la tête...

Il se surpris à dire :

\- Essaye quand même ça te fera du bien. »

Plus les heures passaient, plus il les considéraient comme ses fils mais ils plaignait leur parents de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, il n'y connaissait rien et commença à s'inquiéter pour la jeune chatte : Je ne sais même pas comment faire passer un mal de tête...

Ils reprirent la route le lendemain, à l'aurore.

« Quand c'est qu'on mange, crièrent les chatons.

Fifi leur disait :

\- Patience, on sera rentré ce soir.

Du moins il espérait...

\- Ça nous dit pas quand c'est qu'on mange… Répliquèrent-ils. »

Il avait surpris les chatons à plusieurs reprises pendant la nuit en train d'essayer de le téter. Il surprit Petite Jade en train de lever la patte pour faire ses besoins. Elle doit prendre exemple sur moi, se rassura-t-il. A cet âge là, les petits imitent leurs parents c'est bien connu...

Les doutes d'Étoile de Douceur se confirmèrent très vite : Écorce de Pin était une nouvelle victime du mal rose. Il ne l'avouait pas mais son élève lui avait rapporté qu'il se prenait pour un sanglier et cherchait à manger dans le sol. Il ne se nourissait d'ailleurs presque plus que d'insectes. Le meneur alla donc lui parler, il le surprit avec le museau couvert de terre. Il lui confia la "mission" de rester tout le temps avec les malades pour enrayer la contamination, et pour ne pas blesser dans son amour propre son ami de longue date. Quant à Fleur d'Aubépine, il lui avait interdit tout contact avec eux. Elle les évitait et s'occupait uniquement des autres. Étoile de Douceur lui avait dit :

« Le clan a besoin de toi, alors tâche de ne pas devenir comme ton maître !

\- Mais comment vais-je faire pour terminer mes études sans mon maître ? Demanda la chatte, inquiète.

\- Ça fait bien six lunes que tu es élève maintenant, tu as déjà sûrement appris le principal et même plus.

\- Mais…

\- Courage jeune chatte, la Tribu des Sages veille sur toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Roro était devenu le nouvel ami de Crinière de Feu, il lui rappelait son Fifi… Alors que Calin ne rentrait plus à la maison et ne lui parlait plus du tout. Fait très dur à supporter pour Roro, car il partageait absolument tout avec son chat.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté Pupuce. La veille, la Petite Troupe avait été contrainte de manger une grosse souris, vaillamment attrapées par leur Tonton. Et ils en ont redemandé d'ailleurs, pour une première consommation, c'était une réussite. Fifi avait donc presque sauté le repas en se remémorant les paroles de sa sœur : « Tu n'aurais pas un peu abusé sur la pâtée ? » Il s'était aussi dit que, au moins, cette aventure les aurait fait grandir. Quand il les rendra à ses parents, ils seront impressionnés par leurs progrès. Mais encore fallait-il renter et il était très inquiet pour Petite Jade dont l'état empirait...

En effet, la veille Petite Jade avait tenté de manger la queue de son pauvre frère qui y avait laissé quelques poils. Ce petit bout de chou de rien du tout se prenait pour un renard ou un autre prédateur de chat… Fifi n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, il faudrait qu'elle aille consulter Écorce de Pin très vite. Ils se préparait à traverser une très grosse rivière noire : derrière ils retrouveraient les champs. Comment allaient-ils traverser ? Il dit à la petite troupe que c'était le dernier gros effort à fournir, après ils seront presque arrivés. Petit Diamant s'élança le premier, avant même que Fifi ait eu le temps de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de danger, et traversa sans difficultés. Et de un, pensa-t-il soulagé. Le chaton narguait ses sœurs restées de l'autre côté. Elles s'élancèrent donc aussitôt, provoquant une deuxième crise de panique chez le chien, sauf Petite Jade qui essayait de sauter le plus haut possible…

Fifi la poussa sur la substance noire et s'élança à sa suite. Sauf qu'elle s'arrêta en plein milieu quand elle entendit un monstre arriver. Fifi, héroïque, la saisit par le cou et traversa de justesse. Ses sœurs horrifiées se frottèrent contre elle et dirent à Fifi :

« Tonton tu es notre héros ! » Il s'attachait de plus en plus à ces petites boules de poils remuantes et pleines de surprise, même s'il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché pour s'occuper de ces choses là…

Le lendemain, la Petite Troupe découvrit la pluie :

« Berk ! cria Petit Rubis, la plus coquette de la bande, la Tribu des Sages fait pipi sur ma belle fourrure !

\- N'importe quoi, répondit Petite Ambre, c'est juste le ciel qui a des fuites !

\- Mais non, c'est juste de la pluie, c'est ça qui nous permet de boire et de se laver, dit Fifi en rigolant. Tiens c'est l'occasion de boire dans cette flaque.

Petite Jade plongea dedans la tête le première et se mit à essayer de nager. Elle dit :

\- Au secours, j'ai la fourrure qui brûle ! Même la pluie ne l'éteint pas ! … Au secours, je ne sais pas nager ! »

Une nouvelle fois, et sûrement pas la dernière, Fifi joua les héros et la sauva. La flaque était très peu profonde mais une petite chatte comme elle pouvait très bien s'y noyer. Son état s'empirait très vite, elle était devenue complètement folle. Petite Émeraude était triste pour sa sœur et ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait, pensa Fifi, je savais que les chats étaient fous, mais pas à ce point là !

Roro remarqua que le meneur commençait à lui aussi avoir les symptômes du mal rose. Encore une nouvelle victime ! pensa-t-il. J'espère qu'il guérira après avoir perdu une vie, sinon on est mal barrés sans chef… La veille, au bout d'une semaine, Plume de Geai était morte. Elle inaugurait la liste des morts du mal rose qui n'allait cesser de s'allonger si la situation ne s'arrangeait pas très vite... Il eut une pensée pour son chien : J'espère que Fifi va bien et qu'il va vite revenir !

Le lendemain, Fifi aperçut la forêt au loin. Cette nuit, ils dormiraient sous le couvert des arbres, se dit-il. Il était fatigué de chasser pour huit quatre fois par jour, ils n'en avaient pas l'air mais les chatons mangeaient beaucoup plus que lui ! Ils avait maigri c'était sûr maintenant… Ils ne leur restaient que deux ou trois jours de marche.

Cela faisait deux jours que le Clan du Chêne était sans nouvelle de son meneur, il restait enfermé dans sa tanière toute la journée. Roro pensa : Il va bientôt la perdre sa vie ! Fleur d'Aubépine déposait régulièrement plusieurs bottes d'herbes devant l'entrée de son antre pour essayer de trouver un remède efficace. Il y en à bien un qui va fonctionner quand même ! Un miaulement triste retentit… Les derniers souffles de Queue Tachetée avaient fait miauler de désespoir le vieux soigneur qui avait confié à Roro qu'il commençait à se raidir et que sa fin était proche... Et de deux ! Pensa-t-il. Qui sera le prochain ? Le meneur ou le soigneur ? Au moins ce dernier était désormais conscient de sa maladie.

Malheureusement, le lendemain, Écorce de Pin sauta du haut d'un arbre et fut retrouvé mort. Encore un qui s'est pris pour un oiseau… Pour la première fois, le Sauveur de la foret pleura, et se dit que la fin de son Clan adoré était proche, par sa faute. Cette fois, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait aider le Clan à s'en sortir. A moins d'un miracle…

Les petits chatons gambadaient dans la forêt, heureux de retrouver leur maison. Petite Jade s'arrêta d'un coup devant un gland et entreprit de le manger.

« Eh ! Recrache ça immédiatement ! aboya Fifi. Tu vas t'étouffer ! »

Elle continua. Quand il arriva vers elle, c'était trop tard. Elle criait...

« Mais, j'ai plus du tout mal à la tête ! S'écria la chatonne.

Fifi étonné pensa : Tant mieux, je la rendrais guérie à ses parents !

\- Tu es sûr d'être guérie de ta maladie mystère ? Demanda Petite Emeraude.

\- Ouiiii !

\- Petite Jade, c'est toi ? C'était la voix de Calin.

\- Papa ! crièrent-ils en chœur.

Les chats formèrent un tas indéterminé de poils

\- Fifi merci beaucoup tu me les a ramenés ! Quand je dirais ça à Cœur Doré ! Allez rentrons à la maison les petits ! »

Fifi, épuisé s'écroula sur le sol et se promit de ne jamais avoir d'enfants. Il sombra dans un très long sommeil.

Petite Jade décrivit sa maladie à Fleur d'Aubépine et lui dit :

« Plus tard, je serai soigneur !

Elle semblait ne plus l'écouter.

\- Du gland, tu as dit ? Mais c'est génial, tu viens de trouver le remède au mal rose ! Écorce de Pin aurait été très fier de toi ! Va m'en chercher vite, ma nouvelle élève ! La petite chatte s'exécuta très heureuse. Les glands, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait dans une forêt de chênes.

\- Mais comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ! Il était là, sous mes pattes. Il m'attendait ! Je suis une bien piètre soigneur… Se lamenta Fleur d'Aubépine.

Le remède fut vite déposé devant la tanière du chef.

\- Étoile de Douceur, appelait Petite Jade, viens vite on a trouvé un remède.

Voyant que le chef ne répondait pas, la soigneur entra le voir mais elle ressortit vite, terrorifiée...

\- Il est tout froid ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- C'est pas possible, il avait plusieurs vies ! dit Roro.

\- Non justement, c'était sa dernière ! »

Tout le Clan se réunit autour de la dépouille et veilla toute la nuit son meneur depuis bien des lunes, même Roro décida de faire une nuit blanche. Pour lui, c'était un échec, il n'était pas le Sauveur… Le lendemain, Truffe Froide deviendra Étoile Glacée, le nouveau meneur.

Après une longue sans sommeil, Truffe Froide avait déclaré dans un long discours qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout près à devenir meneur, il était bras-droit que depuis deux lunes, et qu'il préférait organiser des élections. Les deux retraités avaient criés au scandale, que c'était contre la loi de la Tribu des Sages et qu'ils n'iraient pas voter, et que Truffe Froide était un lâche. Les chats ne trouvant pas d'autres solutions et ne voulant pas plonger dans l'anarchie, décidèrent tout de même de faire ce vote inédit dans l'histoire des Clans. Roro, qui avait quelques notions en démocratie, fut désigné comme compteur des voies. Les chatons qui ont eu le droit de participer malgré des remarques désobligeantes de Fleur d'Iris qui croyait que les chatons n'étaient pas assez intelligents pour comprendre ce que cela représentait, votèrent en premier.

L'heure des résultats est venue, cria Roro qui s'était improvisé meneur régent en attendant. Le nouveau meneur du Clan du Chêne sera... Calin ! Il passe de peu devant Crinière de Feu ! Œil Balafré déclara qu'il allait finir par sauter du haut du Grand Chêne au prochain événement contraire à la volonté de la Tribu des Sages…

« Être gouverné par un chien ? s'étrangla-t-il. Plutôt mourir... »

Roro discutait avec le nouvel élu.

« Ça ne va pas être facile de te faire accepter auprès des autres et surtout auprès des retraités...

\- Miaouais…

\- Tu va devoir aller dormir en haut du Grand Chêne pour recevoir ton nom de meneur et peut-être tes neufs vies. Mais je pense que tu devra réussir un exploit pour gagner leur totale confiance…

\- Qui a eu la bonne idée de venir se promener par ici ? … Enfin bon, ça annonce plein de nouvelles aventures palpitantes ! »

Quand il redescendit de sa nuit, il sauta sur le Grand Rocher et commença :

« Désormais, vous m'appellerez Étoile Domestique. Mais comme j'ai des devoirs de chat de maison, et que je ne veux en aucun cas y renoncer, ils ont nommé un meneur adjoint : Étoile de Feu ! Mais il n'aura qu'une vie.

Il lança en rigolant :

\- Queue de Pie te salue Œil Balafré !

\- Quoi !? Ma mère approuve cela !? dit le vieux matou. Attends maman, j'arrive !

\- Je jure que ma loyauté ira totalement envers mon Clan, poursuivit le meneur, j'essayerai de mettre mes qualités en œuvre pour diriger ce Clan, et puis avec deux fabuleux meneur ça devrait aller ! »

Étoile de feu fit les mêmes promesses. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Œil Balafré fut placé sous escorte car il avait essayé de mettre sa promesse à exécution. Tout repris son cours normal et Roro était fier d'avoir un chef à la maison Ses premières décisions furent approuvées. Il avait annoncé à la Petite Troupe qu'ils allaient bientôt être élèves et Nuage de Libellule devint Reine des Etangs, Nuage de Hêtre devint Feuille de Hêtre et Nuage de Guêpe devint Aile de Frelon.

FIN.


End file.
